marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Somewhere along the Siegfried Line in Europe, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak battle Nazi forces. Blasting away ground troops they are forced to take cover some dragon teeth tank defenses as a German gunners fire at them. Eventually German troops arrive and take Kelly and Novak prisoner. Their commanding officer shows off the various dragon teeth, gunner boxes, artillery cannons and trenches that have been set up to stop American tanks from advancing across the Siegfried Line. When the two Americans insult Hitler the commanding officer orders them executed. However, Combat and Cookie fight back and flee to a pile of artillery shells and toss them at the enemy troops knocking them out. They then rush into the gun box and blast away the enemy troops and the dragon teeth. Spotting an abandoned German Tiger tank, Combat and Cookie jam it in the trench so that it can be used as a make-shift bridge for arriving American tanks. With most of their defenses decimated the arriving reinforcements make short work of the Germans and Combat and the others advance further down the line. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cookie's Combat Course: L-5 Spotting Patrol | Synopsis3 = Cookie explains the importance of the L-5 Spotting Patrol and how it assists American Sabre jets locate and destroy enemy targets in Korea. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak have been captured by some Chinese soldiers. The commanding officer hangs them upside down from a tree and demands that they give him secrets. Kelly refuses to talk and the commander decides to wait them out. Suddenly, Yamakayaka arrives and beats the commander and sends him fleeing for reinforcements. Yama takes down his friends just as reinforcements arrive, Yama beats them to death and tosses their leader off a cliff where he falls his death on the top of a Chinese supply truck that is part of a convoy. When enemy troops rush up to see what is happening, Combat and Cookie quickly put on Chinese uniforms and pretend like they have taken Yamakayaka prisoner. They are loaded up in the back of the last truck in the convoy and the trio then systematically kill the drivers aboard, then leap to the next truck in the convoy and disable that truck as well until there is only one left. When the last truck arrives they overhear how the enemies on the front line are in desperate need of ammunition to hold off an American advancement. However when the commanding officer at the site realizes that there is only one truck left he uses his last bullet to shoot the driver for his failure and then orders his men to surrender to the arriving American troops. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }} Category:Korean War